My Punishment
by Shinka-chan
Summary: Vampfic! Sasuke is the heir of the Uchiha clan. Naruto is the abused slave of the Uchihas. Can they forget their species and find peace together? Yaoi DUH! Story better than sounds and gets better along with the chappies
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Note- In this chapter, almost nothing happens. The first parts are like a filler, you have to jump to the last ones. What do I care, anyways?**

**And this chappie was short. I tried to make it longer, but I had to publish something soon. And Sasuke will appear only by 3****rd**** or 4****th**** chappie. **

**And in this fic will have at least elfs, trolls, dragons, vampires and werewolves. **

**And I didn't thought of Akamaru's specie. He maybe a dragon, IDK. **

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

~Naruto P.O.V.~

"Naruto! Where are you?"  
- "Coming, master" - I yelled from the kitchen. I ran up to the big salon, where my masters rested next to the fireplace. I delivered the cups of white and red porcelain, richly decorated, where the coffee sparkled inside, to Mikoto and Fugaku sama. Mikoto thanked me with a slight and shy smile, and Fugaku made a gesture with the hand that led to the kitchen  
-"You may leave now"  
I made a bow to my masters and quickly walked back to the kitchen, where my colleagues work in lunch.

My name is Naruto, birth and slave name. I got 17 years old, nothing compared to the age of some of my kind.

Werewolves can live up to 800 years old. Nothing compared to vampires, though. Says that ignorant people that they are immortal, however, they can only live to 5 thousand years. I am currently working – more being slaved- by the Uchiha, one of the most respected vampire clan of the nation of Leaves, the most respected of all 5 Divine Nations, the only inhabited by civilians. This territory is composed of sheets of the various countries, which extend over more than 900 thousand miles. After that everything its uninhabitable land, everything virgin forest and ocean.

"Yo, Naruto! Pass me that bottle over there" - someone ordered near the stove. I passed him the bottle of oil. He dumped the contents of the bottle into the oven, making it almost as a flame burning the bright pink hair. Sakura not called to the accident and almost still working on meat. 3 werewolves me live longer - or lycans, for the high-status people  
There's Sakura, the most prettiest girl in the land, for me, of course, ignoring the fact that she is aggressive and sometimes scary. She normally wears a kinda of dress, pink and that goes till her knees. Her past is unknown, but the Uchihas-sama said she was bought to some old whore that used to use her to the protection against tiffs. She said she was found in the wood, and is from a wild wolf pack originating from the nation of the Rocks. She the pink short hair, that used to be long, but she cut it easier to escape from the Hunters, vampires knight or elfs that like to hunt down the wild packs of wolfs outside the nations, to slave them, rape them or just kill them. I never understand the hatred for vampires by the wolfs. We have everything in common, except the vampires normally have a diet based on blood, and wolfs have whiskers, sharp finger nails, two wolf ears and a tail. Well, thinking about it, we aren't that similar, but still!  
Oh, I think I got away from the theme, right!

There's Kiba. He comes from a wolf pack that belongs to the Nara's, another Vampire clan from the Leaf Nation. He has brow spiky hair, like my, just mine is yellow. He also has two fangs like marks in his cheeks. He got those from an accident when he was little. He also has a huge scent of smell. He normally wears brown shorts and nothing more

And there's also Gaara. He has red spiky hair, a "Love" kanji that he tattooed a few years ago, and usually wears blank shorts and a white scarf that covers almost his whole body. He isn't the talkative type like the rest of us. Rumours say he is one of the sons and was the descendent to the Yondaime Kazekage, king of the Sand Nation that was killed by a rattlesnake bite. Rumours also say that when he was supposed to succeed on his father's throne, he was bitten by an angry werewolf. Werewolves bit only can turn you into a werewolf when there's Full Moon.

We were buy when we were puppies and raised together TIL now. We serve as slaves for the Uchiha's, the most respected vampire clan in the Leaf nation. There are more clans, The Hyuuga clan and the Nara clan.

The Uchiha mansion is a big blank colour house, richly decorate in the inside, located in one of the luxuriant neighbourhoods in the Leave. The Leave nation is composed by two parts: the luxurian neighbourhoods, where the prestige vampire clans and the college elves live, and where most of Universities and Colleges are; and the ghettos, the commercial spot, where the rest of population, free werewolves, trolls, mutants and monsters of various kinds live. The Leave Nation his located in a mountain, where the luxuriant neighbourhoods are on top and the ghettos below. The city is surrounded by a high wood fence, and the rest his forest.

Sakura covered the large frying pan where the bloddy deer meat just killed fried in his own blood, and turned her attention to the rice pot

-"Naruto! Stop goofing around and put the table!"- She ordered, while see spilled some of the deer blood in the rice. Gosh, I was making such a sacrifice to don't eat all that, I don't know how see can stand that. We only eat the left over from our masters. Sometimes they even spit on the plate just to watch us eat it. Anyways, I snapped from my thoughts and turned to her

-"Fine, fine, geez"- I picked up the plates from the cupboard and walked to the dinning room. It was a large salon with white walls, having some candles on top of the cabinets, some plants and sculptors coming out of the walls. The wall was big, and had at least 10 chairs. It had a big white towel under the two metal candles. I start to put some plates on the towel, as well the cutlery and glasses of whine, when a hand emerged and touched my naked shoulder. The cold skin made me chill my back and the surprise made me jump out of my feet

-"Shit!"

-"Hahaha, it never gets old!"- said Kiba, laughing at my reaction. Of curse it was Kiba, who else? Sakura is the direct type, and Gaara…well, let's say you didn't want to be alone with him. I sculled and pushed him

-"You were scared to shit, dude!"- kiba chuckled, calming himself down. I continued to put the right side of the table, and he walked to the other side and put it. There was remotely awkward silence, but Sakura broke it, entering the room not so long after Kiba.

-"Lunch is ready."- she said, and walked out of the room again

-"I'd better tell masters"- said Kiba, putting the last plate on and walking out of the room. I walked out with him, but I went to the kitchen instead. I found Gaara holding the pot of hot bloody rice on one hand and a bottle of cold wine in another. I quickly grabbed the bottle out of his hand

-"I carry the bottle"- I said. Gaara lifted one of his noon existents eyebrows, thing that's rare in our specie

-"Why? I can carry both"- He said, with his cold deep voice. Sakura turned around carrying the frying pan.

-"Careful! Hot stuff, coming thru!"- she said, waging her pink tail at us, while quickly walking out of the kitchen. Gaara and I followed her. We put the food on the table, when we saw masters coming.

The first to coming in was Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-sama, and sat down in the right side of the table. We all cleared the room. In our society, it isn't polite to eat with another specie that's inferior to ours. Then, Obito-sama, Kakashi-sama and Madara-sama walked in the room, Obito and Kakashi assuming the left side of the table, and Madara the sit on the edge of the table. Madara is the uncle of both Fugaku and Obito, that are brothers. Mikoto is Fugaku's wife, and Kakashi is Obito's half brother. Their father was killed by some hired trolls 20 years ago. Madara started to take some of the deer's meat to his plate.

~Normal P.O.V.~

-"Lunch sure looks nice"- said madara, trying to start a little chat with the rest of the clan

-"The wine too"- said Fugaku, taking a deep swallow from the red drink. Madara chucked at Fugaku.

-"Kakashi, don't read at the table"- Obito whispered at Kakashi, who had his nose shoved in one of the many editions of the "Icha Icha Paradise Saga", a famous "questionable" book, written by a legendary toad Sage, Jiraya. Kakashi sighed behind the blue leather mask that covered the lower part of his face and packed the orange covered book on his pocket.

-"Fine, let's eat!"- said kakashi, dropping his mask and taking a bite out of the bloody meat.

They all silently start to eat. Madara spoke, trying to break the ice

-"Did you know, Fugaku-kun, that the Hyuuga heir is turning 17?"- he said. –"I think her name is Hinaha, or Hinaka?"

-"Hinata?"- said Mikoto.

-"Yep. That one!"- said Madara, right before drinking the rest of the wine he had in his cup. Fugaku raised a eyebrow at him

-"So? What do we care about the Hyuugas, uhm?"

-"Nothing, nothing"- Madara paused, drooping dome of the red wine on his glass again –"I just think it is a major coincidence that, you know"- Madara stopped again, this time to drink the content of the glass –"Both Sasuke and Hinata will have the same age and, are both single"- Madara stopped. Fugaku chocked a little, what made everyone else chuckle.

-"What's your point, Madara?"- said Fugaku, cleaning with his paper napkin the pieces of food that came down his mouth after he chocked. Madara gave him a serious look, but couldn't help griming

-"Oh you know what I mean"- his grim kept getting bigger, and he start making little figures with his fingers in front of Fugaku's face, while singing- "Sasuke and Hinata, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

-"Okay, I got your point!"- he said, pushing Madara's hand gestures away from his sight. Kakashi found this whole situation very amusing

-"But, now seriously"- said Madara, regaining his posture –"I have talked with Hiashi, and he agrees with me. If this Hinata and Sasuke marry, will may found two very important clans. We can have full access to the Hyuuga's fortune."

-"Maybe your right"- said Kakashi –"But, may I remind you that the Hyuuga's maybe are aware of that. I think its better for them to now each other, before we jump to conclusions"- said kakashi. Madara and Fugaku share a look.

-"We all know Hiashi and how much he spoil his daughters. And he always has maids looking over for Hinata. And I have see Sasuke kill monsters who looked him over the shoulder. I mean, he tortured little animals when he was four, for Kira's sake!"- continued Kakashi.

-"Oh, c'mon, we all know that those were influences by Itachi-"

-"I think Kakashi is right"- said madara, glaring at Fugaku. Madara was about to spoke when Mikoto interrupted him

-"How about we eat? The food is getting cold"

-"Your right, Mikoto-chan"- said kakashi, smiling at her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**So short, I know. The next will be longer, I promise. I made 5 pages on Microsoft, and every chapter will have maybe 8 or 9 pages each. I took a whole week to write this. Gawd. **

**I hope at least **_**someone**_** read this**

**Also, I'm feeling kinda lonely. I haven't had a review for AGES! *wink wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, the Akatsuki would e making out with eachother in front of me right now**

**I'm so sooooooooo sorry! I promised that the chapters would be longer, but my mom wants to start Spring cleaning and I decided to post the chapter before that.**

**B****ut I bought new headphones today, so I'm in a good mood, so COOKIES FOR EVERYONE :D *throws cookies at the computer screen***

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

~Naruto's P.O.V.~

Me and the rest of my partners were eating the leftovers of our Masters meal. Why spend money on food when we can eat leftovers?

-"Sakura-chan…this is the best…you're the best cook any vampire could have"- I said, my mouth filled with food. Sakura blushed a little bit.

-"He's right, Sakura-chan"- said kiba, paying full attention to the food

-"Uh-um"- murmured Gaara, not paying much attention, hell, any attention to the conversation. He was biting and ripping the meat out of a leg bone, the corners of his mouth dripping the blood. That vision was scarier than it sounds

-"Oh, c'mon guys"- said Sakura, taking my dishes away, I had finished- "It's no big deal –"When your hungry you even say shit taste good. Trust me. Can I take your dishes away, Kiba-kun?"

-"Yep"- said Kiba, and Sakura took his dishes away to the sink

-"Aah"- sighed kiba, resting his head on the wooden chair he was sit –"I hadn't eat for hours!"- he glared at Gaara. He was still chewing the small lefts of meat out of the bone, and even the bone. His hands and mouth were covered in blood and drool

-"Dude…"- Me and kiba said at the same time, glaring at Gaara. He didn't paid attention at all. He finished chewing the bone, and Sakura carefully took his plate away. He then began to lick the blood out of himself.

-"Dude…do you really have to do that?"- said Kiba, glaring shocked at Gaara. He lifted his head and raised an non-existent eyebrow, still liking the blood of his hands, having a look on his face that said "What?"

-"Leave Gaara alone"- said Sakura, not bothering turning to see what Gaara was doing –"He eats like he wants."

-"He eats like a selvage!"  
-"We are selvages, Kiba"- said gaara, finally speaking after the meal. He got up and walked to the sink, and washed the dry blood and saliva out of his hands and face

-"Hey, but you don't see S…Sakura eat like that, for Kira's sake!"- said Kiba, turning his head to face Gaara. Sakura stopped what she was doing and slowly turned around to face Kiba. There was a long awkward silence after this

-"What do you mean by that?"- she slowly said, like she was enjoying every word she was saying. Kiba smirk slowly disappears as he realized the trouble he got himself in.

-"Uhm, I meant…that…you don't eat like Gaara, that's all"

-"No. You hesitated"

Kiba gulped

-"Well…you sometimes…"- Kiba turned to me. I gave him and Sakura the "I have nothing to do with this" look. –"You…you eat…in a special way"

-"Do you mean the way I eat his disgusting"- said Sakura, hands on hips. Kiba gulped and looked at his fist

-"OhmyKiralookatthetimeIGottaGo!"- he said, quickly getting up and walking away out from the kitchen, before Sakura could do something. She sighed and got back to the dishes

-"I think I gotta go to. Obito-sama must need me for his trainings"- said Gaara, and walked away from the kitchen. Kiba took care of the garden of the house. The mansion had a big green garden. Mikoto-sama loves flowers, she took care of them like they were her daughters. So Fugaku brought Kiba has a weeding gift to her. She raised kiba and he became her personal gardener. Gaara his more the "practice dummy" of the house. He pretends he's a wild wolf in the forest, so Masters practice their hunting skills on a real animal. Maybe that's because he has such disgusting ways of eat. I take care of the maintenance of the mansion in general: fixing broken pipes, building or fixing furniture for the house, etc. And Sakura takes care of the house on the inside: cooks, does the laundry, etc.

Back to the kitchen, Sakura finished doing the dishes. She sighed and turned to me. We remained in silence for a few moments.

-"So"- I broke the ice –"got something to do?"  
Sakura tiredly sighed

-"Cleaning, brushing, dusting, cooking..." Sakura sighed again

-"Well, I don't bother you much"- I got up, stretching my arms

-"Oh, you aren't bothering me at all"- said Sakura, gently smiling at me

-"No, no, I have to go see if Mikoto-sama needs me in the garden. She wanted me to fix a broken pot, or something…"- I walked away, waving at Sakura.

~Normal P.O.V~

-"Think about it, Hiashi-san."- said Madara, swallowing the red substance of the glass. Hiashi rubbed is chin and closed his white, almost blank eyes

-"I will accept if you raise the number"- Hiashi pointed at a number on the paper. Madara mentally cussed, risking with the black pen the words on the paper, and wrote "2.000.000" below

-"There! Are you happy?"- said Madara, throwing the pen to the white table. Hiashi chuckled at extended his right hand

-"It was a pleasure to make deal with you"

-"You sure are an evil bastard, Hiashi-san"- Madara chuckled, shocking Hiashi's hand –"Putting a price on your daughter…"

-"Hinata would never find a decent husband"- Hiashi drank the wine on the glass –"She's too shy. She never talks to boys or goes to parties. She too knows it's the only way"

-"Uhm"- Madara looked blankly at Hiashi. He drank the rest of the wine he had on the glass

-"How about Sasuke? Is he okay it this?"- He said. Madara smacked is face.

-"I didn't informed I'm yet."- Madara sighed –"But I'm sure he agrees. Who wouldn't want to marry such a lovely girl like Hinata?"

Hiashi's almost smiled egocentrically

-"Well"- Madara got up from the white couch, everything was white at that house –"I got to go. I think I should inform Sasuke. Its about two to three days from Kiri to here."

-"Hinata's birthday is in 4 days"- said Hiashi, leading Madara to the main door –"It is a honour if you and Sasuke could come"

-"It's a honour to come. We'll be here"- Madara smirked and walked away. Hiashi closed the door and walked to his office.

In the kitchen, Neji heard the whole talk. He deviated his brow long hair from his face, in his face the blank and cold expression he always had.

~Naruto´s P.O.V~

-"Mikoto-sama, do you need me?"- I asked, walking to Mikoto and Kiba, both watering some of the blue roses in the garden. Mikoto turned around and gave me that shy smile she always had.

-"In fact, if it isn't that troublesome, can you help us watering the plants?"

-"Okay"- I picked up a green watering can that rested in the green law and started watering the roses. Mikoto-sama loved roses. It was her favourite flower. She usually says that life is like a rose: Beautiful on the outside, but dangerous on the inside. I think this only applies to vampire, though. All the creatures that exist are hairy, wet or has funny colours. But not vampires. They have extremely pallid and beautiful skin, and their usually red, black or white eyes are to die for.

-"Mikoto-chan"

Mikoto turned around and gently smiled at the dark haired men behind her. Madara had his usually serious look.

-"Do you have something to do at Downtown?"- he said. Mikoto rubbed her chin

-"I think we need to get more blood. Why, Madara-san?"

-"I need to deliver this letter to Sasuke"- Madara hanged a yellow papyri letter, big round letters written with dark blue paint formed the words "Hedi Institute – Sound N."

Mikoto grabbed the paper and got up.

-"Okay, Madara-san."- She bowed Madara and walked to the mansion. He was still the leader of the clan, and her father-in-law. He stared at me and Kiba for a minute, and then walked away.

-"I don't understand their sudden importance for this "Sasuke", dattebayo"- I said, Kiba moved his head in agreement

-"Sasuke is going to marry the heir of the Hyuuga clan"- said a voice behind us. Both of us turned around and prepared to mock Sakura-chan's great hability to put her dog nose in Master's business, when we saw Mikoto-sama behind us, always with her shy smile. Both of us bow to her

-"We're sorry, Mikoto-sama"

-"Don't be. It's only natural you want to know the clan's news"- she said. She wore a black robe, with red lines on the tips. She gentle smiled at us

-"So? Can we go?"

**Review! *waves fist***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

**Hehehe, I said that this would be longer, but I really had to upload something. SO DON'T YELL AT ME! *gets crushed by reviewers***

**And**

**SASUKE. WILL .DEFINATLYE. BE. ON. THE. NEXT. CHAPTER.**

**YAY!**

**Oh, and I know this is really random but wouldn't vaginal dryness be cured by having sex in the shower? O_o…**

~Normal P.O.V.~

Mikoto walked in the green law in a little stone walk that ended in the wooden stables. There, several dragons rested in between the straw. Mikoto walked to a big dragon with red and brown scales, his nose smelling and tasting the air and his eyes slightly closed. When he saw Mikoto, he started waging his tail and roaring in happiness.

-"Hi, Akamaru"- Mikoto fondled Akamaru's head. Akamaru happily licked Mikoto's other hand. Mikoto got up and walked to a little shelter not too far from the stables. She took a brown saddle and a little leather bag from inside. She attached the leather bag to her robe belt and grabbed the saddle with her right hand. She walked back to the stable. Occasionally, screams could be heard from the private training field they had, where Obito normally trains. He is the weakest of the family, and has to train really hard to achieve Hunter title. His left eye was injured many years ago and he became blind from that eye. But even without his eye he keeps training and training, just to reach the same title has his big brother kakashi.

Mikoto put the saddle on Akamaru's torso and sat under it. He wagged his red wings and flew away to the Downtown

~Naruto's P.O.V~

Me and Kiba walked to the main gate in front of the house. We saw a shadow pass in front of us, Master's shadow, so we start to ran. We climbed the rocks of the hill that spares Uptown from Downtown. Normally Kiba or I whimpered in pain for our naked feet going against the hard and sharp rocks, but besides that, we didn't said anything, concentrating on putting our feet in between the rocks and not fell down.

We jumped the last rocks and fell on the hard earth ground. Mikoto-sama landed with Akamaru not far from us.

-"Go buy some blood and then go home deliver it to Sakura"- said Mikoto in a serious but calm tone, walking away of us.

In the streets of Downtown, mobs of trolls and mutants tried to walk right between all the shit, beggars and hobos. Me and Kiba walked into the mob, almost being crushed to death by two fat, big trolls who were carrying a log.

-"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!"- Kiba yowled in pain, when one of the trolls almost crushed his feet, while I had to bend over to don't get hit by the log.

After several death-near accidents, they got to their favorite bar. The "Pathless flower" its right at the end of the Elder Street, and there usually can be found many creators of the Downtown, as well the Uptown, but they usually don't go there. Its mainly an werewolves bar, since the "Grimy" is the election bar of the city. Plus, werewolves get discount in the drinks when buying blood or other drinks to their Masters.

Me and Kiba entered in the bar. The ceiling, walls and floor were wood, as the banks and the balcony. Wood is very cheap, mainly because there's forest surrounding the village. When its empty, the bar is depressing and lonely. But today, and every day, it's always full.

We looked around and saw familiar faces. I smiled openly when I saw my grandfather Jiraya at a table in the corner of the bar. He had his usually white spiky hair, two scars across his face and a grey metal piercing in the side of his nose that shined with the sunlight. He wore his usually red vest, with a yellow circle on each side and his green, fluffy pants. I waved and started walking towards him

-"Hi, Ero-Sennin"- I greeted. Jiraya is a real "ladies-men", like he calls himself. I only think he's a pervert.

-"Hi, Naruto. How are you?"

-"Good, how about you, guys?"- I said. Tsunade, Sakura's half sister, Shizune, mother, perked up from her drink. Her wore a green tight jacket, with a large opening on the front, or else her big boobs would tear the jacket apart. She had two big blond ponytails resting on her back and a purple tattoo on her forehead, and her face was slightly red

-"Naruto, my friend *hic* Had y'a met my bestest friend, Jack?"- Tsunade almost shoved a bottle of cheap sake against my chin. I pushed the bottle away from my face.

-"Isn't she adorable!"- said Jiraya, licking Tsunade's neck, receiving an approving moan from her. Yep. They were completely wasted.

-"Well, I just leave you guys alone. Bye, Ero-Sennin, Tsunade-no-baa-san!"- I waved at them. They waved back, well, Tsunade waved the cheap sake bottle, I mean, Jack. I saw Kiba drinking at the balcony. I walked to him, waving at Chouji and Temari, Gaara's sister, in the process. They were with Nara SHikamaru, the heir of another vampire clan, the Naras. He was the most lazy person ever existed, his favorite hobby watching the clouds. He also had a 215 I.Q.

I sat on one of the sits near the balcony, and a hand placed a cup with sake in front of my face

-"Drink it. It's by the house"- said a blonde woman from behind the balcony. Ino was a elf, and opened a bar do to her extreme bond with Sakura. She thinks Lycans are "cute" and "fluffy"

I drank the cup. Kiba had already the blood and two cups in front of him. A noise come from the inside the bar, that sounded like dishes breaking.

-"Kira-dammit, Lee!"

-"Sorry!"

Tenten and Lee. Siblings, and _really _strange persons. Tenten likes weapons in general, she usually wear a kunai has a collar or a shuriken has a ring. And Lee likes training a lot. He also thinks everything its youthful. More dishes were break. Ino sighed.

-"Just a second"- She said, and then walked to inside the bar. There was a long, awkward silence after this.

-"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO!"

-"IT WAS LEE."

-"THAT'S IGNORANT, TENTEN!"

Yep. They love eachother

**SEX!**

**Now I got your attention…**

**If anyone knows were Lee's sentence come from, I will dedicate them the next chappie**

**HINT! Its from a show I saw last night HAHAHHAHAHA! *gets crushed again***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Lawyers keep bugging me. I do not have enough spaces for the bodies…I do not own Naruto…*cough* *cough***

**WARNING! (Yep, now the story has warnings.)- Language, Gore, heavy KimiTayu make out scene, and a little Kabuto bashing. Why? Cause comedy it's the only thing keepin' me alive…**

**I wanna thank you my reviewers so far. They make the story go on, and on, til my fingers are burned and fall of like Kakuzo's penis…**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_~Normal P.O.V~_

A little pidgin flew over the mountains and forests, over the green of the earth and the blue of the oceans. He passed a big and extinct volcano, covered by threes. He flew to a little grey mansion located right in the center of the volcano. He landed on the parapet of a small and dirty window. Someone opened it and picked up the bird

-"A message?"- said Kabuto. He had silver hair attached in a small ponytail. He wore a purple suit and had big glasses that rested in his face. The little pointy ears indicated his specie.

He took the bird to a cage. Several animals, mostly snakes, also lived in that room, in different cages. He took the little envelope from the bird's sharp nails and closed the cage door. The bird immediately started to eat some of the seeds on the cage floor. Kabuto turned his attention to the letter. He raised a grey eyebrow.

-"From the Uchiha clan?"

_~Sasuke's P.O.V.~_

I ran. I ran the fastest I could. In front of me, a gigantic wild big ran scared, trying to save his life. I already had pierced his left leg with a silver metal kunai, but he kept running. I took one of my kunais from a bag I had on my belt and prepared to shoot at his leg, and I-

ZIP ZIP!

-"What the-"- I said, looking at the poor animal. Two kunais landed and pierced the legs of the poor animal. He started to panic and groining from the shook, the pain and the blood loss, but he couldn't move.

A dark haired man emerged from the threes. He had long dark hair attached in a long ponytail, tossed gently over the left shoulder, two scars in each side of his cheeks and red-blood eyes. He wore a black turtle-neck shirt with no sleeves, and black shorts that reached the middle of his legs. He landed right between Sasuke and the wild pig

-"Dawn, nii-san. You had to ruin everything"- said Sasuke in a mocking tone. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him, and then start to chuckle

-"Yeah, Yeah"- he said. Sasuke put his hands on his hips.

-"I had. I was about to throw a kunai to his leg!"- I said. Itachi turned around and faced the pig, still laughing

-"Lets just take the pig to the mansion, shall we?"- Itachi walked his finger thru the red substance that dropped from the wild pig wounds, and when his finger was well filled with, he took it to his mouth, sucking hard every bit. Itachi smirked, licking his lips

-"I love the taste of fresh blood by the morning"

-"Dude, your sick"- Sasuke made a disgusted face, walking to the pig. Itachi laughed at this

-"Lets just take this"- Itachi grabbed the legs and Sasuke the frontier legs of the wild big, and started walking for the hide-out, not so far from there

-"Eh. I wonder where the rest his…"- said Sasuke. Itachi rolled his eyes

-"Probably lost…"

~Normal P.O.V.~

Tayuya moaned inside Kimimaro's mouth, their hands exploring each others parts. Tayuya slipped a hand into Kimimaro's grey lose pants and boxers, rubbing the long of his semi-hard cock. Kimimaro moaned with that felling

-"Tayuya…"

Tayuya loved that. She loved how the sound of her name escaped from the platinum-headed mouth when caught out guard. He was usually a quite type, more a listener then a talker. Tayuya smirked and started to pumping it, Kimimaro's moans echoing in her mouth

-"Guys? Were are you?"

-"Aw shit"- sighed Tayuya. A few feet from them, a blue haired men confusingly tried to orientate himself. Tayuya started to pumping again, but Kimimaro's hand stopped her.

-"What?!"

-"Lets go."- he said. He walked away of Tayuya, is breath still heavy, but stable. Tayuya cursed Sakon, the shit bag, for ruining her moment. They cant find any time to be together, and now the idiot had to ruin everything. Tayuya sighed and put her brown hat back on, and walked to Kimimaro and Sakon.

-"Hey what did you guys being doin' , un?"- said Sakon, chuckling.

-"Nothing of your fucking business, douchebag"- Tayuya said in a annoyed tone. Sakon started to chuckle

-"That time of the month, un?"- he said. Tayuya smacked him in the head and began to walk really fast, and angrily

-"Ouch, hey, wait!"- Sakon rubbed his head, while running after Tayuya. Kimimaro sighed and slowly walked to them

_~Sasuke's P.O.V.~_

Knock Knock Knock

-"Come in"- I said. I was trying to save one of my kunais by scrap it with sandpaper. I throw it against a rock while carrying the wild pig and the tip broke. Kabuto opened the wooden door of my tiny, but somehow comforting room

-"There's a letter for you, Sasuke-san. Its from your clan"

I raised an eyebrow at that. I grabbed the letter from Kabuto's raised hand. I opened the letter and began to read it

-"So?"- Kabuto said, in a poor way to pick your nose into somebody's business –"What does it says?"

I throw the letter to the paper basket near the door.

-"My grandfather says I have to marry some whore"

-"Oh"-Kabuto scratch his head- "What are you gonna do?"

-"I have to"- Sasuke laid on his small, also wooden bed –"I cant say "no" to my clan's leader"

-"Well, its okay to me. I guess you only have to talk with Orochimaru-sama" – And Kabuto walked away from my room. Of curse. Talk with _him_

Orochimaru is the founder and creator of the Hedi Institute. The Hedi Institute is a luxuriant college for young vampires to improve their skills. Only the bests are selected, and, surprise, surprise, me and my brother were selected.

My brother, Yes, my oh-so-almighty-and-powerful brother, Itachi. He got Hunting with my father at the age of 4, killed his first victim at 6. Made his first human victim at 9. He is the pride and joy of the family- Me, oh, I'm just the black sheep hiding under my brother's shadow. And now, I'm suppose to marry a girl I met 2 or 3 times. Isnt it adorable? My father tried to set up Itachi with a couple of vampire clan's heirs, none of them survive. I came to the Institute in a poor and comradely way of running away from the clan's business. Itachi came dragged by is instinct. He's favourite hobby is to discover new ways of teasing the mind of Orochimaru, per example, he refused to make the "cursed seal", a tattoo that represents our presence here in the Institute, he ignores the rules and spits on Kabuto's little witty face. Not that we don't think its funny. That little bitch deserve it some times. I never understood why Orochimaru keeps him in the Institute.

Anyways, I sat on my bed, trying to manage my life at this point.

Knock, Knock, Knock

-"What, now!"- I thought. I sighed. –"Come in"

Itachi pecked to the inside of my room

-"Hey, I just saw Kabuto coming from your room, did something happened?"

**Reviews keep me all warn and cushy on the inside… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto!**

**Well, I did my best, and this is the only thing I could write. I hope you liked…*runs away from reviewers trying to kill me***

**Warning!- Small REALLY SMALL! Hint of …xHinata…not telling who. But I say that it's a really crack pairing that I hate. But I think it would came good with the story SO DON'T KILL ME! *runs for more reviewers***

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**//"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

-"Hey, I just saw Kabuto coming from your room, did something happened?"

I sighed and pointed to the thrash can

-"Madara-san wants me to marry the Hyuuga girl"- I said. Itachi lifted a black thin eyebrow.

-"Hinata?"- he said in a disbelieve tone. I glared at him

-"Yes"- I sighed again. Itachi shrugged

-"Okay. I believe that we need to start packing, right?"

-"You don't. I'm the one marrying"

-"No, no. I will go with you. I'm fucking tired of this place any way"- Itachi said. I got up and walked to the door

-"Well then, I'll talk with Orochimaru and then we set up and go"- I said, and walked off my room. Itachi walked to the opposite way, to his own room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""//""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

~Neji's P.O.V.~

I walked fast and silently between the blank hall way walls. I needed to talk to Lady Hinata, before anyone else. I had to talk with her about what I listened. I know she is very sensitive and would react badly with the news. I finally reached the wooden door that gave for Lady Hinata's room. I slowly moved my hand to the doorknob, 'til I stop. I could almost feel the golden cold metal of the shinny knob.

_-"Shit…"_

Yelling and screaming came from inside the room. The deep, freezing male voice indicated Sir Hiashi. There was a moment of dead silence, 'til the old brown-haired men walked from Lady Hinata's room. He stop for a minute, analyzing the hall way. It was dead empty. He sighed and mumbled something about what a parent has to do, and slowly dragged himself away from the hall. I sighed in relieve and came down of the ceiling of the division. Finally years of tree climbing finally paid off.

Anyways, I climbed down from the ceiling and walked to Lady's Hinata's room. I slowly knocked in the door.

-"Lady Hinata? Its me, Neji. Can I come in?"- I softly asked. Silence was the response.

-"Lady Hinata?"- This time, I pushed the door slowly. I looked to inside the room. The room was a typical spoiled brat room. It had a lot of stuffed animals and creepy looking doors carefully packaged inside the elderly wooden cabinets, and lots of fluffy and flowery dresses and kimonos, to the higher events. Everyone always gave her clothes and toys for her birthday, though she didn't use them. She only liked to use a purple and white kimono, always carefully dressed.

Lady Hinata was sat in her bed, with her head buried in her hands and knees. She lifted her head slowly to look at me. She wasn't crying, though.

-"I-I' m engaged…"- she said, with that shy voice of hers. I looked into her big white eyes

-"I know…"

-"…And its with the wrong Uchiha…"

-"You know Itachi will one day will do something to you. And that day, don't come cry on my shoulder"

There was a long silent break after what I said

-"P-Please…just leave me alone…"- Lady Hinata come back to the same position she had when I walked in. I slowly walked away and closed the door of the room

-"As you wish…"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""//""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

~Sasuke's P.O.V.~

I walked down the hall way of the Hedi Institute, in direction to Orochimaru's office. It was dark in the hall way, and shadows seemed to dance in the walls. I finally reached a wooden door. I twisted the golden doorknob an entered the room. The room was small, had no windows and was dark, only illuminated by two melted candles situated in the sides of a table in the middle of the room. Except a flag containing the symbol of the Institute, the rest of the furniture wasn't visible. Orochimaru was sitting in a large chair next to the desk. Orochimaru was a vile, sneaky kind of person. He had long black hair that covered half of his face, pallid skin, two purple marks around his eyes and snake eyes and tongue. He wore a long dress-like outfit, along with his blue sandals and light blue earrings in a "6" form. He smirked at me and extended his white pallid hand

-"Hello there, Sasuke-kun. What bring you down here, uhm?"

-"I-I received a letter from my clan. Because of personal business, I have to go back at Leaf."- I sighed. His smirk fell off, and he took a big annoyed sigh after that.

-"Fine, then. I cant fight against your mentor's orders."

-"Very well"- I said, relieved, walking to the door –"Me and Itachi will leave after we pack-"

-"Wait, what did you said?"- Orochimaru said, now between a surprised and a scary tone, getting up of his chair

-"I said-"

-"I know very well what you said!"- he cut me off –"You said _you _needed to go, not Itachi"

-"But he wants to go. And I think you know very well that what he wants, he gets"- I said, putting my hands on my hips. Orochimaru sat back down, and rubbed his temples.

-"You can go"- he said. I walked of his office and closed the door behind me. I heard him call for Kabuto. I rested my back on the hard maple tree wood and sighed.

Orochimaru was _not_ a talkative person

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**//"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**So, you liked?**

**I hate ItaHina,or any Hinata pairings, except for NaruHina, NejiHina (DON'T HATE ME, INCEST IS WORSE)and KibaHina. But remember…there is always KisaHina. Blew…**

**And Naruto will appear in several chappies after. Now lets give the spot lights to Sasuke. Oh noes, Sasuke trapped me inside the Kishimoto no jutsu. Nooooooooooes…**

**And Pedomaru sucks.**

**But Karin sucks more.**

**And Danzo is the sucker's sucker.**

**Scar/Taza from the Lion King will kill them all. Yay! They were all painfully stepped to death by zebras, or something. Yay! **

…**And Lion King is a great movie…**

…**Don't look at me like that… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I only own this crappy computer of mines. Well, it isn't mine, is my dad's, but its mine when I'm on vacation.**

**Warning- None. Aw…but don't worry, tell will be more warnings on the next chappies, I think…I smell lemonade…Wait. Does lemonade has smell?**

**QUICK NOTE PEOPLE! I'm gonna say this once. English is NOT my mother language. I do my best in my story's but grammar is not my best and I couldn't spell to save my ass. **

**Oh, and btw, I found a song that fits so well on SasuNaru relationship. Check out "Cry 4 Love" from David Fonseca on YT and check the lyrics. It's a great song. BUT READ THE STORY FIRST lol**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**//"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

~Itachi P.O.V.~

I was packing my stuff on my red bag, you know, sweaters, weapons, etc, etc…When Kabuto opened my room's door widely.

-"What did I told you about knock before opening"- I cut him off, before he could say something. He ignored my speak and continued

-"Orochimaru-sama wants to talk with you. Now!"- he said in a grasping tone. I sighed and slowly finished packing my things

-"Didn't you hear me?"- he said again- "Oroch-"

-"Shut the fuck up, will you?"- I almost yelled at him. He gulped and gave one step back. I zipped my back and throw it to the floor, walking to the door

-"There. Did it cost you that much?"- I said, pocking Kabuto in the stomach.

-"Hmph"- He walked away to the main hall. I walked to Oro no baka 's office. It was always scary when you go down that hall way. You fill like a little kid who was send to the Principal's office, or a prisoner going to the electric chair.

-"What do you want?"- I said in a annoyed tone. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that I dint, have, or will have any respect by Oro no baka. Neither his little bitch, Kabuto. Oro no baka was standing up facing the wall. He turned around and faced me

-"Who do you think you are?"

~Sasuke's P.O.V.~

I finished packing and zipped my two bags. I grabbed them and passed by Itachi's room, to pick up his bag. I took the three bag to the main door.

-"Oi, Sasuke"- said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Kimimaro. Behind them were Tayuya, Jirobo and Kidomaru. –"Its true?"

-"What'"

-"That you and Itachi are leaving"

I sighed. I hate Kabuto

-"Yep"

-"Oh, okay"- Kimimaro turned around –"We just wanted to say good bye then"

-"Oh thanks"- Kimimaro sighed and walked away with the rest of the group. He always had an hard time expressing his feelings. I walked to outside, to a little stable near by. There were 9 dragons there: a big purple dragon jumped at the eye sight. I walked to him. He had purple scales, snake eyes and tongue, and teeth bigger than a healthy persons head. He grunted and hissed at me

-"What do you want?"- he said, with a very deep and scary voice. I grabbed the chains that attached his neck to a pole and pulled him.

-"From now on, you're my personal dragon"- I said, pulling him with all my strength. He pulled me back, almost ripping my arms off

-"I'm Orochimaru's personal dragon, not yours"

-"These were his orders. He wanted me to take you with me, as a reward"- I said. Lying of curse. Next to us, also a big dragon, this time with red scales and eyes, spited a little of fire to the purple dragon's arm

-"C'mon Manda. Didn't you said you never were controlled by Orochimaru?"- He said. Manda looked at him with angry eyes

-"And I'm not! Fine, I'll come with you!"- said Manda- I smirked and pulled him, this time it wasn't any hesitating. I grabbed the chains of the red dragon has well, and pulled him.

-"You too, Sharigan"- I said, pulling him. He got up and walked by his own foot with us, occasionally pushing Manda. Sharigan was our family's dragon, that we took away with us for the Institute. I took them to the main door, and walked to inside the building to get the bags

-"Sasuke!"- said a voice from behind me, again. I turned around. This time, a big men wearing a big bed sheet as actually clothes with a spiky orange hair, and a small men, wearing a purple top and grey pants and with grey, sticky hair stand behind me. Both had a bag in the right hand.

-"Suigetsu, Juugo!"- I said, surprised. Suigetsu was tickling with his sword. He received that sword from his father, right before he left with his student. It was bigger than him, with several cuts and blood marks all over it. –"What?"

-"Well...it is true that you're leaving?"- said Suigetsu, almost embarrassed with the question.

-"Yeah, why?"

-"Well, we were wondering…the Leaf streets are dangerous…you maybe gonna need some handy men…I mean-"

-"I know were you coming to"- I said. Suigetsu was all red –"You guys can come with me"

-"Great!"- Suigetsu said, and Juugo smiled. Both ran to the dragons. I chuckled and picked up mine's and Itachi's bags. Then I carried them to Sharigan, and we were ready to leave. Only if Itachi could hurry up

Finally, 30 minutes later, he showed up. He was wearing a different set of clothes. He wore black pants and a black T-shirt, and a grey metal vest. He had a plastic bag in his right hand

-"Sorry, I'm late!" – he said. Well, duh! –"I had to change clothes – my lasts had melted ax on it."- He pointed to the bag in his hand. Shades of red and black could be see inside the plastic bag. He quickly turned his attention to Suigetsu and Juugo

-"And you guys want?"

-"Oh, they are coming with me"- I said, cutting off Suigetsu who was ready to fight back. Itachi shrugged and walked to Manda

-"Whatever. As long they don't disturb us, its fine to me"- he said, and quickly jumped and sat on Manda's back. Manda hissed at him

-Watch the material, brat"

-"Oh, c'mon. Don't be shy, you big lizard"- said Itachi cuddling Manda's scales. He grumbled but didn't say anything more. After we finished packing, we all jumped to the dragons, Suigetsu and me on Sharigan, and Juugo and Itachi on Manda. Both the dragons took of fly and flew to Leaf.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**//"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**What happened to Pedomaru, you ask? Or not. Well, you will see later on the show. Now, crack addicted monkey, and what can you do to not become one. **

**AND I KNOW IT SUCKED! But please forgive me. The next will be better…I hope…*gets killed by readers* **

**Oh, and I will write the next chappie of "Dear diary" soon. I'm currently on vacation, but I will return next week to Bolt, my Toshiba (Yay! In your face, crappy computer!)**

…**Bolt is a great movie, don't look at me like that…**


End file.
